Life's Rainbow
by dylanfeathers
Summary: Sakura dreams about a mysterious being threatening her and Syaoran. And that being won't stop until he gets both of them killed. Unknown to her, she and Syaoran has powers and it's already manifested in her diary. What if Syaoran reads it? AU connected
1. The Dream of Change

[DISCLAIMER: CCS and TRC are not mine, they're CLAMP's. I'm just an author/fangirl writing this fanfic for enjoyment purposes. :)

**Chapter 1. The Dream of Change**

_**Song: **Ship of Fools_

_A dream._

_A dream that will change two lives forever._

_A dream that will unite two hearts and souls once again..._

_... forever and always._

_Indeed, a dream that will change everything._

* * *

Darkness and silence. 

That was all Sakura could see as she tried to open her eyes.

___W-where am I?_,she thought as she tried to look around in the dark.

"At last... at last... it has awakened..." a deep, but seemingly strangled voice whispered.

___W-what...?_

"Your powers... had awakened..."

___W-who are you?_, Sakura thought as she tried to sort out things from her head. ___Wait, that voice is very familiar..._

Silence.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura-chan..."

___What? Why? I... I don't know what you're talking about!_

"Get out of here... before they get you..."

___Huh? Who are they? And what powers? I don't have any!_

"You do... now get out of h- AAAHH!!!"

The scream was heard from everywhere. Sakura tried to run in the direction of the voice. She ran and ran, until a lightning zap hit her from the back. She landed face-down on the ground, and another voice hissed in the darkness.

"Nice try, little one. But don't think that we're finished with you, Sakura," the voice said. It sent chills down Sakura's spine.

___W-what are you talking about?_, she mustered.

"Sakura... g-get out of here..." the other voice struggled.

___No! I'll never leave you here!_

"Please leave... for your safety..."

___No!_

"Enough with that bickering! Your powers will be MINE!" the high-pitched voice spat. Another lightning zap came from its direction and aimed to hit Sakura. But as it neared her, a bluish-green dome suddenly enclosed Sakura. The zap hit the dome and vanished into the darkness. Sakura's whole body began to illuminate.

___W-what is this? It feels... so... beautiful..._

As she said those words, the strange aura began to envelope her body. A ball of bluish green began to form in her right hand, and the aura made itself into a cloth that wound itself around her. A pair of wings grew on her back.

"Hers has truly awakened..." the evil voice said in awe.

"Now... release him!" Sakura shouted for the first time. She threw the ball to where the voice was coming from, and it hit a lightning zap that was sent by the strange evil voice. "Whatever you do, you can't hit me Sakura! You're in my domain!" it spat.

"I don't care! Now release him!"

"Unfortunately, I can't," the voice said. As it neared Sakura, it changed into a cloaked being. Its face was hidden from view, but Sakura saw that it had a shimmer around its eyes. "You see, even if your powers have awakened, I can't get it... without using him," it said as it pointed to the direction of the first voice.

Sakura squinted and she saw a familiar figure sprawled on the ground. He had messy brown hair and amber eyes. From the look in his face she saw that he was tortured by this strange being. _S-Syaoran-kun..._

"Anyway, I'll give you two choices: give me your powers and I'll release him, or run away or try to save him, and I'll be his and your hangman."

"N-No... that can't be..." Sakura spluttered.

"Sakura-chan... run away... d-don't worry about me..." Syaoran said, while trying to stand up. "I'll handle him. Go... now!"

"Fool! Do YOU think you can fight me so easily? Take THIS!" and a dark lightning bolt came from the cloaked being.

"Sakura! Run now!" Syaoran yelled. "Don't worry about me!"

Sakura sprinted away from the scene. But as she ran away, she looked back at the cloaked being. It wore an evil grin on his face, and the dark bolt had hit Syaoran.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Syaoran screamed into the darkness. His scream echoed across.

"SYAORAN-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!"


	2. Tries And Seals

[DISCLAIMER: CCS and TRC are not mine, they're CLAMP's. I'm just an author/fangirl writing this fanfic for enjoyment purposes. :)

**Chapter 2. Tries and Seals  
**

_**Song: **Together For Tomorrow  
_

First of all... thank you for the reviews :)

Anyway, this fic is a mix of CCS and TRC. I originally 'thought' up this story last November so that I can pass it as a requirement for class. But now... I've changed my mind, so I put up this story here. (But I changed my characters into CCS/TRC characters... hehehe :p)

And sorry for the loooooooong break, since I have to catch up on schoolwork... :)

So... here goes. Enjoy!

* * *

"SYAORAN-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!" 

Sakura woke up with tears in her eyes. Beads of sweat graced her forehead as she tried to sit up. _It's just a dream... but it seemed... so... so real... _

She stood up to open her windows. Rays of sunlight illuminated her room as she paced uneasily around her room. _I... I know he's my best friend and all... but why him? Why... why not... Yukito-san?_

She stared at a cherry blossom tree near her window. _If... if Syaoran knows this power... why do I not know of it? If I had this other 'power', then I would be the f—_

"Kaijuu! You awake?" Touya shouted from down the kitchen.

"Yeah... yeah... I'm awake! And I'm NOT a KAIJUU!!!" Sakura yelled as she went outside her room and stomped down the stairs. _And thank you for interrupting my monologue, _she thought. She hurriedly stomped down the stairs, hoping to get Touya annoyed. Touya just looked up, then he continued to cook food.

"Morning, Sakura-chan!" Fujitaka greeted from the table. He was already eating breakfast. Touya, meanwhile, was busying himself preparing breakfast for him and Sakura.

"Morning Otou-san!" Sakura greeted back as she sat on a chair beside her father. Touya dusted his hands in front of her face as soon as he placed food on the table. He went back to the kitchen to get his food. A flying chopstick made its way to his head, but he caught it with his hand. Sakura fumed as she started to chow on her breakfast.

"Good thing you're awake. Touya and I will be gone for a month. He'll be working with me on an excavation site somewhere in Nagasaki, and then we'll fly to Africa for other digs," Fujitaka beamed.

"Wow... when will you leave? Anything that I can do?" Sakura said as she munched on a pancake.

"Yeah, just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone," Touya mumbled. He turned around to get to the table - only to be hit by a flying pancake straight in the face. Fujitaka just smiled.

"That's what you get for being so mean, baka," Sakura muttered to herself.

"Anyway, Sakura-chan, you don't need to pack all our stuff. It's all ready. We'll leave at 9 in the morning. And by the way, Tsuki - "

The doorbell rang. Sakura and Touya exchanged glares before yelling, "I'll get it!" while racing to the door. Sakura stomped on Touya's foot then ran straight to the door. "Oi kaijuu! You're causing an earthquake in this house! Itai..." Touya said as he tried to stand up and chase after Sakura.

Unfortunately (for the both of them) the door was already open and Yukito stepped in, with his baggage – not to mention more food – in his arms. Sakura bumped directly in front of him and all the stuff fell to the floor. "G-gomenasai!" Sakura spluttered as she stood up. Touya just fumed and picked up all the stuff scattered on the floor. "It's okay, Sakura-chan," Yukito smiled as he bent down to pick his stuff. "And by the way, Sakura-chan, why are you still here? It's 7:45 am... aren't you supposed to be at the choir practice by 8?"

Sakura stopped as she remembered. "Oh my God!!! I'm gonna be late!" she yelled and she ran to her room to get changed.

Touya whistled and mumbled, "That's what you get for being a kaijuu." And he went on picking Yukito's things.

* * *

"Sakura... get away from here... no..." 

His bedsheets were drenched with sweat. His tanned body shifted uneasily as he tried to release himself from the nightmare that was torturing him endlessly for nights.

"Sakura... no... not her... AAGGGGGHHHH!!!"

Syaoran woke up with a start.

His eyes opened suddenly as he remembered his nightmare vividly. He was breathing heavily as he tried to recollect parts of his dream. _No, not again... it's her... and that thing..._

He stood up to take a bath. As the water splashed on his shoulders, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the night before. _She doesn't know... and damn I was her best friend... she has the right to know... _

The water splashed and trickled all over his body as he reminisced that moment he had with his best friend last night...

_**FLASHBACK **_

"_Syaoran-kun! Are you there?" said a tired Sakura as she waved her hand in front of Syaoran's face._

"_Y-yeah, Sakura-chan! I just sort of, you know... thinking about... things..."_

Then I had the chance to tell her...

"_What... things...? Tell me."_

"_Well... it's sort of hard to explain... it's too complicated..."_

I was afraid that she won't understand it yet... that she has that power... that she and I had powers that intertwine... that the both of us are in danger, especially her...

And for that other thing... I was afraid that she'll reject me... besides, it's not right... she's my best friend...

"_Syaoran-kun! You know _I _would understand even if it's complex... you're my best friend!"_

And I felt guilty, for only my family knew about it... and possibly even her father...

And at the same time I felt nervous... if I told her what I felt... how would she reply...?

"_Wait... lemme sort out things, and then I'll tell."_

"_What?! That's too slow! Can you just spit it out?"_

I want to tell her those things right then and there, but I was afraid that it might not be the right time... Okaa-sama had warned me not to tell her yet...

"_Uhhh... ok, Sakura-chan, you win. Just... don't tell anyone, understand?"_

"_Ok... so what is it?"_

But then I had to tell it either way, so why not now?

"_Sakura-chan...? Remember when we were kids? We used to play house."_

"_That was IT?!"_

"_Wait! I'm not finished!" _I desperately tried to say those slowly, so that she can fully absorb and understand, but...

"_Oh YOU'RE FINISHED GAKI!"_

Oh brother. Here we go again. The glaring match starts again. And in the street?! Haven't he got manners?!

I was gonna tell her... but HE spoiled it! For like the nth time! Gaaaaah...

I'm gonna kill that brother of hers.

_**END OF FLASHBACK **_

Someone knocked. "Onii-chan, are you there? Wei-sensei and Okaa-sama are waiting in the other room," said a worried voice outside.

"Meilin-chan, I'm here. Tell Okaa-sama that I won't take long," Syaoran replied as he stepped out of the bathroom. "How long have you been standing outside my room?"

"Uh... like an HOUR AND A HALF, my dear GAKI of a BROTHER," Meilin said sarcastically as she opened the door to Syaoran's room. "You were like soaking – no, like DROWNING yourself in the bathroom!"

"Yeah right. What time's it anyway?"

"Yeah right yourself. It's already 7:30 am. You missed martial arts practice," Meilin said as she tidied up his room. "But don't worry, Okaa-sama said it's okay, so they'll want you in the OTHER room, which means..."

"Yeah. We'll talk about her. And me."

The other room they were talking about was the Elder's room, and it was only used when there is strict business in the household. And today was definitely the day for discussing Sakura's and Syaoran's powers.

"Weeeeeeelllll, it seems like something has HAPPENED AT LAST! Have you told her? When where how?" Meilin bombarded Syaoran with questions.

"No! Not yet... that brother of hers is too sneaky."

"Then find a way to tell her! Even if Okaa-sama tells you not to..."

"I don't know how! His freaky brother always sneaks in when I'm about to tell her! And last night was the nth time I TRIED!"

"Ohhh... so you're just giving up?"

"Hell no! Hey... why am I even bickering with you? Let's just go in THAT room! And stop pestering me, OKAY?" Syaoran almost yelled at Meilin, who was by now about to fake cry.

_Oh boy... it's gonna be a long day... _thought an exasperated Syaoran as they made their way to the Elder's room.

* * *

"Hoeeeeeeeee!!! I'm LAAAATTTEE!!!" Sakura stomped down the stairs as she tried to put her roller blades on. _Oh the heck... why am I even bothering to put these on? When I can already use my wings..._

Fujitaka just smiled as he read his daughter's thoughts. _Part of her powers are already awake, I see. But she's misusing it. I hope she learns to use her powers wisely before HE even knows that it's already waking up..._

"Bye Otou-san! Bye Onii-chan!" Sakura managed to say as she stepped out of her house. Fujitaka motioned Touya and Yukito to come to him.

"Ohayo, Fujitaka-sensei," Yukito greeted. "What time will we leave?"

"I told her that we're gonna leave at 9 am," Fujitaka said matter-of-factly. "But we're not gonna leave for Nagasaki. We're gonna go to Yelan-sama's house."

"WHAT?! You mean the house of that GAKI?!"

"Hush Touya-kun! Sakura-chan'll hear," Yukito warned. "She's not supposed to know yet."

"Yes, Touya, that house," Fujitaka whispered. "We're gonna talk about Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan with Yelan-sama."

"But... do we have enough time for this? I already felt his presence. He may be tracking our moves," Yukito said, worried.

"Yukito? Can you switch for a while?" Fujitaka said. "I have a task for the three of you."

* * *

She glided along the route to the chapel. _Aagghh... if I'm gonna blade to the chapel then I'm gonna be late! _

She spotted a lamp post in a corner of the street. It was well hidden by tall bushes. Another wall of tall bushes are on the other side of the street. _Perfect! _Sakura thought as she slid down the lamp post. She relaxed a bit, then muttered a familiar incantation. A magnificent pair of wings grew on her back. They enveloped her whole body. But before her wings fully enclosed her, she noticed that the bushes on the other side were somewhat... MOVING.

_Maybe it's just the wind. _Sakura dismissed the vision and muttered, "Take me to the chapel!"

Brilliant light shone from within as she teleported from the lamp post.

Touya and a silver-haired being stepped out of the other side. "That kaijuu... using her powers so that she'll not be late! Gaaaah... when will she learn?"

"Relax, Touya-kun, relax. She does not know anything yet, remember?" the silver-haired being said, smiling.

"So, Yue, have you put the seal on the bush?"

"Yes, so it'll not show up next time Sakura-chan's here. But I'm afraid that I'm not able to put the seal fully on her."

"So... that means she'll still able to use her powers?"

"Yes. But this time, she'll be a bit far from where she wants to go."

_Hey Touya-kun, aren't we a bit protective of Sakura-chan this time?, _Yukito's voice said from within Yue. Only Touya and Yue could hear his voice.

"I just want to protect her, that's all."

_Whatever you say,_ _Touya-kun..._

"Ok, enough of it you two... so let's go back to the house. When we get there, I'll switch back again," Yue said.

Another beam of light shone, and they disappeared.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes were already scanning the scene. _Ha. It's starting to wake up._

* * *

EDIT: I split the original chapter 2 into two parts... so the next chapter is part of chapter 2, but is now chapter 3. I'll rename both chapters so that no one will be confused. 

REVIEW please! Arigatou gozaimasu ...:D_  
_


	3. Awakenings

[DISCLAIMER: CCS and TRC are not mine, they're CLAMP's. I'm just an author/fangirl writing this fanfic for enjoyment purposes. :)

**Chapter 3. Awakenings**

_**Song: **__Yume No Tsubasa_

In the last chapter…

"Ok, enough of it you two... so let's go back to the house. When we get there, I'll switch back again," Yue said.

Another beam of light shone, and they disappeared.

Unknown to them, a pair of eyes were already scanning the scene. _Ha. It's starting to wake up._

* * *

Sakura smiled as she felt the ground below her feet. But when she opened her eyes... 

"Hey! I'm in the garden!" she grunted, surprised. She looked at her watch. _Already five minutes before eight... I gotta run!_

She bladed all the way from the garden to the stairs of the chapel. She took off her blades and started jumping up the stairs fast.

"Hah... hah... ah... am I late?" Sakura huffed and puffed.

"Uh... not yet, Sakura-chan. You're 1 minute early today," Rika smiled as she stood up to pat Sakura on the back. "I saw you go here at top speed!"

Sakura sweatdropped as she sat down to relax. Tomoyo smiled and sat down beside Sakura. "At least you'll be able to practice your solo pieces today," she said as she calmed Sakura.

"Practice when it's nearly 8?! Tomoyo-chan, as much as I like to, but I can't... I'm not yet able to breathe!"

"Oh well... let's just have the video cam ready," Tomoyo smiled as she whipped up her camera to capture Sakura.

"Hoooeeeeee," Sakura sweatdropped again.

"Ok Sakura, now it's 8 am I want you to conduct the voice drills while we're here," Terada announced as he stood by the keyboard after playing. "And since there's only the four of us right now... you can practice your piece!"

"WHAAAT?!"

"Just sing!" Rika happily said. "You have the voice!"

"Sing! And then I'll sing the alto part so you won't miss a note," Tomoyo grinned, and aimed her camera at Sakura, "while getting you on video!"

"Oh ok. But before I do all that stuff... JUST... LET... ME... BREATHE!"

Sakura readied herself as she took a deep breath. _Okay, here goes nothing..._

She was about to sing the first note when the rest of the choir went up the stairs noisily.

"Well, thanks for saving me guys!" Sakura said happily as she looked at the newcomers. They had a puzzled look on their faces as they looked at the four.

Tomoyo and Rika approached her and whispered, "We're not finished with you, Sakura-chan... we're gonna practice your pieces later whether you like it or not," and with that statement they wore an evil grin on their faces.

Terada was looking sharply at her, also wearing the same grin. "Yeah Sakura-chan, just conduct the drills..." and whispered as he added, "And we'll deal with you later!"

"Hoeeee..." Sakura sighed. "Okay guys, let's just stand up and do the stretching, and then we'll drill."

* * *

3 hours later... 

"Yay! Now the practice is over, we're gonna sing your piece!" Tomoyo happily said as she aimed her camera on Sakura.

"Yeah right... I thought we were supposed to be only four in here!" Sakura wailed.

In fact, there were still many people inside - Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Terada, Kurogane, Fay, and Chii.

"Yeah right Tomoyo-sama, I'm gonna wait right here," a black-haired young man said. He was wearing a black and red t-shirt. "Sonomi-sama had told me to stay with you."

"What are you Kurogane-kun, my bodyguard?" Tomoyo said as she punched him on the arm. "You can go home if you want to, just don't mess with the brutes near my dorm."

"I-it's just... Sonomi-sama will kill me!" Kurogane turned beet red from Tomoyo's show of concern. "Besides, it's not yet my curfew at the dorm..."

"Uhh... guys, can't we just finish this? We're gonna go shopping later," Sakura said, standing up.

"See? You can't come with me to the mall... unless you really want to. We might get home late," Tomoyo said.

"I want to go! B-but..."

"No, Kuro-pi... I'll just drop you off at the dorm, or maybe you want to come with us to my place? We're gonna play that RPG that I've bought from HK," Fay said with a grin. He was referring to Eriol, Ryuuoh, Syaoran and Yamazaki.

"And Kurogane-kun, I'll take care of Okaa-sama. Okay?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tch." Kurogane said, unconsciously. Fay just smiled.

"Okay Sakura-chan! Let's practice your piece!" Rika excitedly said.

"I'm gonna play the keyboard so you can sing along," Terada interjected. "Just sing, okay?"

"Okay." Sakura prepared herself as she heard Terada play the intro of the song.

_"Far in the light, I can see it  
In every scene of the night  
A tiny feather of love_

_I got to go  
Destiny never finds the way for me, my love..."_

As she sang the first part, a certain amber-eyed boy came to her mind.

_"Even in the night I can see your face, in the dark  
So I never lose my way to you  
I never close my heart  
The light is always there..."_

She suddenly remembered what had happened last night, as they walked to her house.

_"Time goes by,  
We can never stay the same  
Now we've come so far from love memory  
Though your smile has gone,  
We will never be apart  
In our hearts we are one, for love melody  
The future arrives with your love..."_

She thought of how she had felt for him, and her thoughts trailed to the possibility of the two of them being together forever.

_"Willing to go to the place  
Where you'll never need to cry,  
I'll take you there_

_Willing to find an answer  
In all the winding road we have come through..."_

_'We were best friends since forever, but this... this seems so wrong, yet so right. He was there when I cried, he comforted me... we had shared many experiences... but then this...' _Sakura thought as she put her hands on her chest. She felt her heart beat faster than normal.

_"In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here  
So you never lose your way to me  
Never close your heart  
Your light is always here..."_

_'I always thought of him every night... if he loves me or not. It's different from what I had with Yukito-san... But if Syaoran doesn't, then I'll always be there at his side no matter what happens.'_ Sakura told herself as she closed her eyes. She felt her heart beat calm.

_"Time goes by,  
We can never stay the same  
In the shade of hope, for love memory  
Though your smile has gone  
We will never be apart  
In our hearts we can hear the love melody  
The future still shines, close to you..."_

Flashbacks of her memories of Syaoran came back to her as she sang the last part.

When the song was over, everyone applauded. "Wow Sakura-chan! You're the best!" Rika and Chii squealed.

Tomoyo pulled her aside and said, "You seem to be thinking of someone else while singing..." and she let out an evil laugh.

"Tomoyo-chan! I..." Sakura turned red. The thought of Syaoran made her blush more.

"See that? I'm always right!" Tomoyo said and she captured that blush.

"Hey... come on Rika-chan, Tomoyo-chan! I want to go shophopping today," Chii yelled. "I want to check out that new shop that opened!"

"Hai!" everyone (except Terada of course) agreed.

* * *

3 hours later... 

"Wow... I'm hungry! All these shopping took out my energy!" Chii said as they entered a noodle house.

"Yeah... let's eat!" Sakura said as she sat down.

"And by the way, Sakura-chan..." Rika said as she came closer to Sakura, "I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"You know, I have a bit of a problem with Terada-sensei," Rika whispered. "I don't know if I'm jealous or not, but when that GIRL comes to her, I always get angry."

"A-ah." Sakura remembered Kiroshi, the girl that always flirts with Terada.

"So, Sakura... I don't even know what I'm thinking about anymore, but..."

"Rika-chan, I don't know if this is an advice or anything, but I tell you, just wait for the right moment to say it to Terada-sensei. Anyway, you spend a lot of time with him. You're always the early bird."

"But these days Kiroshi always comes earlier than me!"

"So the more you wait for it. Just wait until you turn 18, then you can tell him. You're only a year off. I tell you, true love waits."

"But... it might seem wrong... he's four years my senior!"

"No." Sakura touched Rika's hand, and suddenly -

A vision of Rika and Terada walking together appeared in her mind. It seemed different from her own thoughts. _What...? _But before Rika noticed, she took control of herself and quickly said, "Nothing will be wrong with you two."

"Okay." Rika said, a smile appearing on her face.

"Guys, let's eat!" Tomoyo appeared from behind, with two waiters behind her. "I'll treat you today!"

"Yey!"

After eating, they went to the shop Chii was talking about. The shop was beautiful inside, but the sign of the shop hadn't been put up. The shop appeared to be a gift shop and it contained lots of beautiful items. No one was inside, so the four sneaked in to take a look.

"Wow! This stuff toy is so kawaii!" Tomoyo squealed as she hugged a dolphin stuff toy.

"And this one! The bracelet bits are very beautiful!" Chii said as she wore the bracelet she was holding.

Sakura, meanwhile, was drawn to a hidden section of the shop. She saw a beautiful book in a bookshelf. It had a heart with wings on the front cover, and a feather designed on the back. When she opened the book it had no content, but a feather quill fell off. She looked at the design on it, and she thought it looked familiar. But before she put the feather back inside a voice said, "You interested in that book?"

She turned back to find a beautiful woman with long black hair behind her. She was smiling at her and said, "You can get that for free."

"Really? Thank you Ma'am... are you the owner of the shop?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. I'm Yuuko. I just opened this shop last week."

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned to see Tomoyo, Rika and Chii waving at her. "We already bought our stuff! We were looking for you and you're only here!"

"Ha... okay!" She turned to say goodbye to Yuuko, but she was... GONE.

She ran to her friends and said, "Let's go home!" Rika handed her the shopping bags.

Sakura embraced the empty book. As she recalled the events that had happened earlier, she did not notice that the book had glowed pink.

* * *

So... is it good? Review please :) 


	4. One Soul, Two Identities

[DISCLAIMER: CCS and TRC are not mine, they're CLAMP's. I'm just an author/fangirl writing this fanfic for enjoyment purposes. :)

**Chapter 4. One Soul, Two Identities **

_Song: Dewdrops_

In the last installment…

She turned to see Tomoyo, Rika and Chii waving at her. "We already bought our stuff! We were looking for you and you're only here!"

"Ha... okay!" She turned to say goodbye to Yuuko, but she was... GONE.

She ran to her friends and said, "Let's go home!" Rika handed her the shopping bags.

Sakura embraced the empty book. As she recalled the events that had happened earlier, she did not notice that the book had glowed pink.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Syaoran's mansion… 

"WHAAAT?! I thought - "

"Yes, child, Fujitaka-sama is coming here today," Yelan said while she poured herself a cup of tea. "And no, Meilin might have misunderstood my instructions. I know you two are excited, but I'm afraid that you are not to take part in this meeting. Only Fujitaka-sama, his apprentices, myself, and Eriol will discuss this matter thoroughly," she finished with an air of ceremony.

"But Okaa-sama, we –" Meilin interjected.

"Why is Eriol allowed? Why not ME?" Syaoran said as he brandished his secret weapon # 1 – puppy dog eyes with teardrop effect.

"Ah, I won't be fooled by that stare Syaoran... you'll know all of this someday. You just wait. Now, no more talk," Yelan said and pushed her two children outside the door, "To the Training Room, both of you!"

"But Okaa-sama - "

"Now!"

So the two siblings were forced to go to the Training Room, with Meilin pulling Syaoran by his ear. Syaoran's "Why HIM? Why not me???" statements followed by howling sobs (feigned) filled the halls.

* * *

Later, when Syaoran's outbursts subsided, he suddenly found himself staring at nothing. Meilin, unable to break Syaoran's idleness, have gone up to her room to play on her PC. 

_What luck I have today… _Syaoran thought. _First, being excited over that meeting then to be shunned away by my own mother, and now, Fujitaka-otou-san…_

_**Otou-san.**_

_Oh holy shit now where did that come from?! _

Syaoran tried to visualize himself facing his best friend's – or future wife's, if that was possible – father and brother. All he could see now was Fujitaka's knowing smile, and the usual glare of Touya magnified ten times that clearly meant, "Back off from my sister Chinese gaki or I'll send you to the 9th level of hell!"

The scene repeated endless times inside his head… until Eriol appeared from behind. Apparently, Syaoran didn't notice. Eriol grinned madly and quietly sneaked behind the chair Syaoran was sitting on. And then, he slapped Syaoran on the shoulder.

"What the fu- hey, what are YOU doing here? And clearly, someone here didn't mind sneaking behind me and nearly scaring me to death!" Syaoran stood up, pointing an accusing finger at Eriol.

"Of course, my dear little cute descendant… as if I won't do it even if you told me not to," Eriol replied with an evil grin. "And clearly someone here has been daydreaming again about his future bride –"

"Oy you! Stop calling me your 'cute little descant' or whatever! And what future bride? I don't have –"

"Did I say it was YOU who was having a trance just now?"

"Aagghh shut UP!" Syaoran said, wringing his hands over his head. "Anyway, how did you enter this room? Only the clan members are allowed in here…"

"First of all, technically I AM a part of the clan… I AM your ancestor, so naturally I can enter this room as much as I please. And second, seeing that the meeting won't start until Sakura-chan's family comes, I decided to knock you out of your trance."

"Whatever."

"Are you scared of meeting my other half?"

"Huh? What other half?" Syaoran said, surprised. "I didn't know you had one!"

"Have you not guessed?" Eriol replied.

"Huh? I don't have a friggin' clue…"

"Hm… let's see... think about someone who looks like Clow Reed, and make him a little younger…"

"Eh? That description fits only you – " Syaoran said. It took him a full 10 seconds before it dawned on him. _Eyes that seem to know everything, that smile that seems so wise and serene…_

"… and F-Fujitaka-sama?! Sakura-chan's dad?! What the fucking hell?!?!"

"Took you long enough. For the record." Eriol smiled.

"But it doesn't make sense!" Syaoran visualized Sakura's dad. "His hair,… it's brown! And Clow Reed's is supposed to be like yours! And… Fujitaka-sama doesn't seem to have any powers! And… he doesn't act like YOU do!" Syaoran pulled a tiny bit of Eriol's hair and examined it closely.

"Hehe… Syaoran-kun, you don't really listen to what Yelan-sama tells you. Appearances won't matter in reincarnations. Technically, we're the same, but we're different in the sense that the different societies we've grown up in have taken their toll on our identities."

"Uh… so technically speaking, the two of you can exist as Clow Reed with different alter egos or something?"

"Hmm… yeah, I think."

"So, does he know?"

"Ah… I don't think so. So technically, in this dimension, there are now two Clow Reeds. The only problem is if we see each other face to face."

"Why? All this Clow Reed splitting souls and reincarnating is alien to me…"

"Well, I don't know what exactly might happen, but I'm guessing that we'll merge into one." He dropped his hands and sighed. "Of course, there's the possibility that we'll never split again once we rejoin, so if that happens, then someone will have to explain to Sakura-chan, Touya-kun… and Tomoyo-chan…" His frowns became deeper as the words came out.

"One Clow Reed…" Syaoran murmured. Both became silent for a while.

"Nah, it won't happen," a voice said from behind.

* * *

Chapter 5 to come out soon!!! XD 


	5. An Unexpected Visit

[DISCLAIMER: CCS and TRC are not mine, they're CLAMP's. I'm just an author/fangirl writing this fanfic for enjoyment purposes. :)

**Chapter 5. An Unexpected Visit**

_Song: Storm Is Coming_

Last chapter…

"Well, I don't know what exactly might happen, but I'm guessing that we'll merge into one." He dropped his hands and sighed. "Of course, there's the possibility that we'll never split again once we rejoin, so if that happens, then someone will have to explain to Sakura-chan, Touya-kun… and Tomoyo-chan…" His frowns became deeper as the words came out.

"One Clow Reed…" Syaoran murmured. Both became silent for a while.

"Nah, it won't happen," a voice said from behind.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo walked home with their arms full of shopping bags. "Oh my, Sakura-chan, I can't wait 'til you try these outfits that I bought for you!" Tomoyo squealed. 

"Hoeee… can't it wait 'til tomorrow? I'm really sleepy now, you know," Sakura replied, exasperated.

"Honestly, Sakura, lately you have been sleepy even if it's only 8 pm."

"Must be the noodles." Sakura yawned as they reached the front of her house. "Anyway, good night. See ya tomorrow."

"Isn't your dad and your brother gone to Nagasaki?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Then that means… I can stay with you 'til tomorrow morning!" Tomoyo happily exclaimed. "And then I get to capture you wearing these outfits first thing…"

"Hoeeee… all right… but first, let me sleep… can't think properly anymore," Sakura drawled as she reached for the keys in her pocket.

"You mean you can't wait to meet Syaoran-kun in your dreams again," Tomoyo whispered to herself and grinned.

That statement made Sakura perk up a little. "What did you say?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Come along now, and then you'll have your beauty sleep," Tomoyo said as Sakura opened the door. They entered the house and immediately changed into sleeping clothes.

"Good night, Sakura-chan."

"Good night." Sakura immediately closed her eyes, but she suddenly can't sleep. Tomoyo was the first to doze off.

Sakura stood up and went to the place where the shopping bags were placed. She opened her bags one by one, until she saw the pink book the shopkeeper has given her earlier. She stared at it for a moment, and then she went to her study table. She opened the lights on her desk and pulled the feather quill from the book. She got her bottle of ink from her drawer, and then sat down in her chair.

And then she started to write.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_This is the first time that I'm writing on a diary… but well, this'll be fun. ___

_Anyway, today THAT dream haunted me again. I dunno how to say this, but it scares me. It makes me fearful of my powers, of the one who wants me hurt… it makes me fearful for Syaoran-kun…_

Sakura didn't finish her last sentence. The feather quill fell from her hand, and her eyes closed on their own will. She was already asleep before she had time to see that the book was glowing pink again. The feather quill levitated and disintegrated into a pinkish aura which enveloped Sakura.

* * *

_A-another dream…? W-where am I? _Sakura heard herself say. 

_Wake up, _a voice said to her. This voice was different from the other dream.

_No… I can't. _Sakura said. _My eyes won't open…_

_You have to wake up. If you don't, you and your most important person –_and then the voice was drowned by something – flowing.

_My most important person… _Sakura tried to concentrate. She willed her body to move somehow, but she can't move.

_The one most important to me… __**Syaoran-kun!**_

Sakura opened her eyes.

She was alone. She was standing in front of a ruin in an unknown desert. The wind was blowing gently about her. _W-where am I?_

She decided to enter the place. The corridors were dark, but these seemed to welcome her as she went further. The halls were engraved with runes and symbols that she can't understand. _What is this place? It feels strange… but I feel like… I somehow belong here…_

After what seemed like eternity, she finally reached the bottom of the ruins. _It seems like this is the dead-end, _Sakura thought. She looked around her, and saw nothing but more runes on the edges of the ceiling. She looked below her feet and stared.

What she saw on the floor drew her attention more than anything else.

A circle, perfectly adorned with wings on the inside, was engraved on the marble floor. Sakura held her breath while she approached the mark. _Wings…? This… looks familiar…_

She knelt in front of the mark and held out her hand to touch its edge.

_Don't touch anything! If you do, he will - _

As her fingertips made contact with the marble floor, the whole ruin began to tremble of their own accord. Her body was enveloped in rainbow colors. And suddenly, her wings spread out. The marble floor opened cleanly below her. She tried to will her body to stop going down, but her body won't obey her. She closed her eyes as she levitated down, down into the dark pit…

When she opened her eyes again, she was at a place much like the dead-end, but with more color. There were seven globes floating in mid-air around her. _What are these things? _She wondered.

_Sakura-chan, these are your memories. You can see them all, but you must wake up now. It does not do for you to dwell in the past. Wake up._

Sakura touched one globe. It glowed fiercely in her hand, and suddenly –

She saw herself and Syaoran-kun walking to her house. _That's odd… that only happened last night!_

Then she saw herself, barely a year old, walk up to her father and touch his cheek. Her father smiled at her, and her brother carried her to the playground. _How come I don't remember this?_

_Don't touch any more globes… you are endangering yourself and your most important person. Wake up, now!_

_What? What's wrong with seeing my memories…? What…? _Sakura was confused. _And who are you, anyway?_

Suddenly the sand began pouring in. Darkness began to seep through the gay colors of the place. Sakura began to run, but she had nowhere to go._How do I get out of this place?_

_Use your wings! Close your eyes! _The voice said.

Sakura willed her wings to envelop her. _Wake me up! _But before the thought filled her head, she asked the voice, _Who are you? And what is this place?_

The voice chuckled and said, _Just someone who's watching you everyday. And anyway, this place is your domain. You are a yumemi._

_Yumemi…_Sakura wondered. _And anyway, this is a dream, right?_

_Right, but whoever told you that this isn't real? Wake up now… he'll go after you if you don't! Everything will –_

And her wings took her away.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes. 

She found herself in her own room, with Tomoyo sleeping on her bed. She quickly scanned the scene around her. It was already daylight, but yet something was off. She scanned through the pages of the open book, but she only saw the words that she scribbled last night.

And then the words disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Chapter 6 coming up:P 


	6. Clow and Yuuko

[DISCLAIMER: CCS and TRC are not mine, they're CLAMP's. I'm just an author/fangirl writing this fanfic for enjoyment purposes. :)

**Chapter 6. Clow and Yuuko **

_Song: My Dear Feather _

In the last chapter..._  
_

Sakura opened her eyes.

She found herself in her own room, with Tomoyo sleeping on her bed. She quickly scanned the scene around her. It was already daylight, but yet something was off. She scanned through the pages of the open book, but she only saw the words that she scribbled last night.

And then the words disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol turned to see Fujitaka, Touya and Yukito emerging from Clow's magic circle. Yukito and Fujitaka looked at both of them and then smiled. Touya just glared at Syaoran and let out a "Hmpf". Syaoran did the same. 

"Good morning, Syaoran-kun," Fujitaka greeted him, and then he looked at Eriol with interest. "And good morning to you... Clow-sama." Eriol's mouth opened wide as he said the words. Yukito just smiled and said, "It's good to see you - or rather, the two of you - " here he looked at Fujitaka, "again, my master." And then Yukito was covered with white light, and out came Yue.

Syaoran stared in disbelief and said, "F-Fujitaka-sama... how... how did you know?"

"Syaoran-kun, I will explain," Yue said. "Clow-sama's memories and powers within Fujitaka-sensei were sealed from the day he was born. But then again, it awoke when a disturbance occurred in the flow of time and space. And from then on, the seal was broken."

"And I am not naive enough to notice it by myself," Fujitaka grinned. "But of course, the memories that I have of Clow-sama were not sufficient to know what might happen next. So," he looked at Eriol and continued, "I reckon that we'll have to join forces for the time being - as one Clow."

"B-but, Fujitaka-sama, we might not - "

"That's what I said. The thing that you fear will not happen. Certainly, Clow has his tricks up his sleeve... you know that," Fujitaka retorted with a smile. Eriol stood in front of him, and Clow's magic circle appeared below their feet. Bright mist covered the two, and light shone from within the circle.

As the mist grew thicker and the light shone brighter, another magic circle similar to Clow's appeared beside the scene. A tall woman, with long black hair and ruby red lips emerged. She looked at the two reincarnations thoughtfully, and she muttered an incantation:

_Two reincarnations gathered here today  
The day of rejoining has come...  
Open your eyes, and see the world again  
Soul of Clow, awaken!_

The bright light filled the whole room and made Syaoran, Touya and Yue squint. As the light slowly faded, the woman walked out of her place and smiled. A tall man, wearing spectacles, with eyes that seem to know everything and a smile that seemed so wise and serene, walked out from the place where the magic circle had covered Fujitaka and Eriol.

Syaoran, Yue and Touya looked in awe at the bespectacled man, and knelt and bowed before him.

The woman looked at the man and said, "At last, you are here... Clow Reed."

Clow Reed smiled and replied, "Yes. I have come back. The day has come... Yuuko." Clow Reed looked at Yue and said, "Great to see you again, Yue."

"It is great to see you back again, Master," Yue dutifully replied. "But this time, it really is you."

"Of course," he replied, and looked at Touya. "My son. Stand up."

"D-Dad.. uh no... Father," Touya stammered. (a/n after all... seeing your father transformed into someone else really unnerves people, right:p)

"Eh, stop with the formalities. After all, I'm still your father. Just Dad." Clow smiled, and then he looked thoughtfully at Syaoran. "Well, I won't speak to you in neither my reincarnations' way of greeting you. Instead," he approached Syaoran and held his shoulders, "nice to meet you again, _the chosen one_."

Syaoran was shocked. _Chosen one? What is Clow Reed-sama talking about?_

He heard a voice in his head, _In time you will find out. You are the chosen one in every way._

_Was that...? _Syaoran looked at Clow Reed, who just smiled.

"I think we are expected at Yelan-sama's room now," Yuuko said. "Let us now depart."

Clow Reed let go of Syaoran and gave him a look that meant, _Take care of my daughter, as you have always done. _The two of them approached the door, with Touya and Yue following closely behind.

Syaoran was left alone in the Training Room, utterly confused.

* * *

"Yuuko-san, has the book been given to my daughter?" Clow Reed asked as they made their way to the Elder's room. 

"Yes. By now, the guardian of the book and the others are awake."

"Good. Now all we have to do is to prevent _him_ from continuing this nonsense," Clow Reed finished as they entered the room. Yelan-sama stood up and bowed. "Welcome, Clow-sama, Yuuko-sama, Yue-sama, Touya-sama. Please take a seat."

"As you can see," Clow Reed started, "my daughter's powers have now awaken. It's not in full bloom, however."

"Yeah right. That kaijuu's even taking advantage of her powers as of this morning." Touya growled. "It's high time that the kaijuu learns to control her powers, or else - "

"And according to my calculations, I think Fei Wang Reed is moving," Yue said. "He's already having his minions cover up the place."

"For just a wish... that everyone has." Yuuko said, deeply thinking.

"He must be stopped," Yelan said. "If not, the balance of this world will collapse."

"Not only that," Yue said, "but it may alter others, as well."

"Everything is intertwined, am I correct?" Touya asked.

"Nothing happens because of coincidence. But there is hitsuzen." Yuuko replied.

"You don't need to know the answer, because you know it already. But... we must do this, not only for the sake of the worlds' balance, but also because... two futures are at stake." Clow Reed finished gravely.

Silence reigned.

"My son is also to partake in this, Clow-sama?" Yelan asked.

"Yes. After all, he_ is_ the chosen one. In all ways."

"Very well."

"Syaoran, in all ways, is the chosen one. To protect Sakura from harm, to complement her powers, to help her in the final battle... and to be the one who'll be beside her for the rest of her life. That last part," Clow sighed, "is partly hitsuzen. But the big part of it resides on their own will."

"And there will be others... who will be aiding them," Yuuko said. "But they must pay a price. For they cannot do it by themselves."

"And for a wish that no one can grant... many people have lost their lives," Yukito said with remorse.

"The balance must not be destroyed," Yelan said with finality.

Clow Reed looked outside the window and saw cherry blossom petals dancing in the wind. Touya and Yue looked at their hands.

"The time has come," Yuuko said.

Clow Reed replied. "... so that, those two futures will not be destroyed as well."

* * *

Chapter 7. Take My Breath Away 

[EDIT: thanks to kidcoast for pointing the little mistake in the chapter numbering... :)


	7. Take My Breath Away

[DISCLAIMER: CCS and TRC are not mine, they're CLAMP's. I'm just an author/fangirl writing this fanfic for enjoyment purposes. :)**  
**

**Chapter 7. Take My Breath Away**  
_Song: Breathless_

In the last chapter:

Clow Reed looked outside the window and saw cherry blossom petals dancing in the wind. Touya and Yue looked at their hands.

"The time has come," Yuuko said.

Clow Reed replied. "... so that, those two futures will not be destroyed as well."

* * *

Fay and Kurogane were the last to leave the chapel. As soon as they were alone, the two men became contemplative. Fay was silent as they made their way to his house. Kurogane decided to break the silence and said, "You made another lame excuse in front of them." 

"Yeah, I know." Fay said with a grin on his face.

"So I take it that we're going somewhere place else?"

"Yes." At his words, Kurogane knew something was up. He followed Fay until he stopped in front of a pub. "We'll drink."

"Tch." They made their way to the bartender. "My treat today," Fay said aimlessly. "What would you like?"

"Sake." Kurogane said blankly and restored his contemplative look while Fay ordered the drinks. He made his way to an empty table in a dark corner of the pub and sat down. _He's not really what he seems to be, _Kurogane thought. _He says one thing, but then he wants to do another. It's as if he doesn't want anyone to know his true self._

Fay followed him with the drinks. He poured himself a glass of red wine while his companion got his bottle of sake and poured himself a cup. They drank in silence.

"So... what brings us here?" Kurogane asked after he downed four cups.

"They are moving," Fay simply said.

Kurogane stopped and put down his cup. "I've noticed. The two kids are in danger." He growled and poured himself another. "He's on the move again. And he won't stop until he gets whatever he wants."

Fay sipped his wine and looked outside the window. "And... to think that he doesn't understand." He frowned and poured himself another serving of wine. "We will intervene."

"I know that." Kurogane held his cup to his mouth. "After all, the kid's going to need the training. Tomoyo-sama will wish for me to help Sakura-chan."

"And I... have a wish to make." Fay finished his glass. He looked at his empty glass and stared at it for a while.

Silence.

"Magician, you must break your lie once and for all." Kurogane looked at Fay seriously. "We'll need your magic in this."

Fay remained silent.

"You act happy-go-lucky when with them, pretending as if nothing is wrong. And... whatever's your wish, this has got nothing to do with me. So there. You can't stay like this forever." Kurogane stared at Fay. He just shrugged, eyes half-closed.

"Think about it." He finished his bottle of sake and said, "Finish your wine. Clear your head. Toughen up already." Kurogane stood up and made his way outside the pub. Fay was left behind, contemplative. He looked down and laughed to himself. "Aha...haha. Even that's too hard for me... easier said than done." He frowned, paid the bartender and followed Kurogane outside.

Once outside, Fay decided to walk ahead of his companion. He can still hear Kurogane's footsteps behind him. _What else does he want me to do now? _Fay asked himself. _I want to intervene, but I know that I can't use my magic because if I do, I will be traced. _

He looked at the sky and noticed that it was night already. He sighed. _But, if I am to pursue that wish... then I must use my magic. And besides... I can't refuse him. Not now, now that the two kids are in danger. _Fay suddenly stopped. _I can't hear Kuro-pi's footsteps anymore._

He turned around and saw that Kurogane had stopped walking.He was staring at him. Kurogane whispered, "Why do you try to hide what you know? Why do you try to conceal what you really are?"

Fay heard him but he didn't reply. He just stared at him.

"Answer me."

Fay returned to his usual self and said with a smile, "'What you don't know won't hurt you as long as you don't know that it hurts.'"

"That's a lame excuse of a coward."

"That would be an insult," Fay retorted. "I'm doing this so that Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun won't be hurt."

"I know that, but that's not the main reason why you are doing this. You don't want to get somebody become close to you, but lately your concern for those children have gotten you involved with them as well. You are basically lying to yourself again. Besides," Kurogane stepped up to Fay and pushed him slightly onto the wall, "whoever said that the question was intended for Sakura-chan and the kid?" He grinned.

Fay looked up to Kurogane's eyes and slightly blushed. "People can mix and mess things up, you know. You said that this hasn't got to do with you."

"Really now?" Kurogane moved his face closer to Fay's and whispered, "But _I _want to get involved."

"You're drunk." Fay held his breath.

"So are you." The moon was shining above them, with cherry blossom petals dancing in the wind.

* * *

Syaoran, meanwhile, had been restless throughout the whole evening. He paced back in forth in his room while looking at the wall clock. Once or twice Meilin came to check on him, to somehow goad him into playing with her on the PC and therefore break his idleness, but to no avail. "You know what, Syaoran? You'll rip the carpet at this rate," Meilin said, but Syaoran didn't seem to hear. She just sighed and went back to her room.

As the clock struck nine, the amber-eyed boy just laid himself to sleep. He knew that the meeting would probably not end soon. As he closed his eyes, he saw a mental image of a pink book glowing in the darkness._ What...? _But before he can think about what he had seen, his breath descended into peaceful snores and his mind traveled down the road of dreams.

As his soul traversed aimlessly into a seemingly new dream, he suddenly remembered the pink book. He landed in the darkness, with eyes closed. He did not let his senses down as he started to walk down the dark realm. He did not stop until he felt something ethereal beyond the blinding silence. He opened his eyes, and saw the pink apparition float in the mid-air for a moment. He stared at the hovering ball of light, until it sped away in the middle of the dark.

_Wait! _Syaoran started to run, his footsteps echoing in the world of dreams. He did not let the dark consume his senses as he kept track of the path the light took. He did not notice that his feet hit something solid until he nearly bumped into a pillar. He opened his eyes, and saw a ruin, dimly-lit that he could barely make out the details.

The ruin's ceiling was filled with runes, and clearly, the place was a dead-end. He looked at the marble floor and saw a perfect circle, engraved with wings on the inside, imprinted on it. And in the middle of the circle was the pink book, hovering in mid-air as its light shone brightly.

Syaoran slowly walked to the place where the pink book was floating. Its blinding light intensified all the more as he stood near. His right hand reached out to the book, and it fell out of mid-air. His right hand held the book as his fingertips ran through the pages. The surroundings around him started to change. The darkness began to fade away as the ruin was slowly covered with light.

He closed the book and took in the details of the cover. He opened it again, to the very first page. Some words were scribbled on it, but he couldn't make out the words except _haunt _and _fear_. As he tried to decipher the rest of the writing, the walls began to tremble. He looked sharply at the walls and heard a flowing sound from beyond. He looked wildly about him and saw water flowing from the ceiling. It flowed slowly at first, then began to gain speed. Syaoran tried to run for it, but the water caught hold of him. Swimming fiercely, he tried to get out, but soon found out that he had no breath left. His eyes closing, the last things he saw were the water flowing around him; an image of a boy who looks exactly like him, wearing an eye patch and black clothes, with markings all around his body; and a bespectacled man, hidden from view with a dark cloak. The eyes of the unknown man was shimmering with an evil aura, his gaze directed towards him as if to say, _You'll be next. _

Syaoran was sure that he will encounter the boy and the unknown man in the future.

* * *


	8. Through A Song

**Chapter 8. Through A Song**

_Song: Need Your Love_

In the last chapter:

The eyes of the unknown man was shimmering with an evil aura, his gaze directed towards him as if to say, _You'll be next._

Syaoran was sure that he will encounter the boy and the unknown man in the future.

* * *

Sakura stirred. Her eyes slightly open, she scanned her room. She saw Tomoyo still sleeping on her bed, the pile of clothes that she threw around the room forgotten near the door. _Nothing seems unusual_, she thought to herself lazily as she stood up. She saw the book in her desk, her pen lying in the middle of it. She opened it, and realized that the words she had written on it last night had gone.

_Maybe the pen dried out?_, she thought as she got the pen out and started scribbling random notes. She looked hard, waiting to see if anything out of the ordinary will happen when she heard Tomoyo stirring from her sleep.

"Morning, 'Moyo-chan," Sakura greeted her friend.

"Morning... awww, my head hurts... and we still haven't tried on ALL of these," Tomoyo groaned back, looking wistfully at the pile near the door. "Did you eat breakfast yet?"

"No, I just woke up like 5 minutes before you did. Let's eat!"

Both girls jumped downstairs to get something to fill their empty stomachs.

* * *

Syaoran stirred, his mind blank. As soon as he realized he was fully awake, he jumped out of bed and remembered the bespectacled old man and the boy.

_I've seen that face before... _Syaoran thought as he wobbled downstairs, not noticing Meilin outside his door, her eyes worried.

"Syaoran-kun?" a voice said from behind. He turned to see Yuuko, with Touya glaring behind her.

"Uh... yes?"

"Did you, by any chance, see some old bespectacled butt-chinned man in your dreams?"

Syaoran gaped. "H-how did you know?"

"Let's just say... ah, I guessed. Figures." Yuuko answered with a wink. Touya just glared and glared as she continued, "Is there some sake inside this house? I want some NOW!"

"Now don't act like that, Yuuko dear," Clow said as he appeared from nowhere. "We're inside my descendant's house, and we shouldn't be... ah, so... RUDE, especially this early in the morning." It was answered by a resounding whack to Clow's blessed head by an obviously irrational Yuuko. Syaoran sweatdropped when he heard a ring from his pocket. He flipped his cellphone and saw a reminder flashing on the screen.

_Practice with Sakura – 10 am_

He looked at the clock and saw that it was still 7 in the morning, and sighed for relief. _Might as well remind her, hmmm... but is Sakura even awake at this time? _Syaoran thought as he speed-dialled Sakura's number.

* * *

A ring disturbed the two girls in the kitchen. Sakura ran all the way to her bedroom to retrieve her cellphone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sakura. It's me," Syaoran answered on the other end.

"Oh, hey... morning!" Sakura greeted back as she blushed. "Uh... what is it?"

"Is our practice still on or what?"

"Uh... what? We hav- oh yes! 10 am, is it?"

"Ehe. Yeah. I'm gonna bring my guitar."

"Sure. But uh... mind if Tomoyo and Eriol can tag along? You know... so you don't bore yourself with me."

"Uhh... Eriol is... ahh, _out of town_," Syaoran replied. _It's hard to lie, you bastard. Be thankful you're Clow-san for now_, he thought as he made a mental note to choke Eriol once he goes back to his original form. "And with Eriol gone..."

"Yeah, I don't wanna go," Tomoyo interjected as she grabbed the phone from Sakura's hand, turning it to loudspeaker mode. "I don't want to spoil your LOVEY-DOVEY time together!" Sakura and Syaoran blushed.

"Yeah, whatever Tomoyo," Sakura said as she yanked her phone back. "So, there we have it..."

"I'll go back downstairs, and hohoho... you two enjoy talking..." Tomoyo grinned evilly as she left.

"Whatever..." Syaoran said. He heard a click, and he heard Sakura reply, "Ok, back to what we were saying..."

"I'd never get bored of you," Syaoran simply said.

"E-eh!" Sakura could feel her blush getting redder by the second. "S-Syaoran-kun..."

"See you later, Sakura."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I..." Sakura gulped, then she continued, "I have something to tell you later. Is that ok?"

Now it was Syaoran's turn to blush. _What will she say? _But instead of pestering her about it, he simply replied, "Ok. Don't be late. I'll be expecting you. Ja ne!" and then he immediately ended the call when he realized that his last statement had somehow a double meaning behind it. _Oh shit!_

And as expected, Sakura didn't miss that. _He'll be expecting... me? To what?_

_

* * *

_

Syaoran was already playing his guitar when Sakura arrived at the place where they were supposed to meet, heavily panting.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" came Sakura's hurried voice as she sat down beside him. Syaoran heaved a sigh as Sakura's scent wafted over him. "Well, it's ok... Ying Fa." The sound of her name in Chinese made her blush.

"S-so, Syao. What are we practicing today?"

"Do you know the song Runaway? The Corrs," Syaoran helpfully said as he began looking at her. "I'd want to hear that from you," he smiled as he intentionally bumped his hand into hers, but not holding it.

"Yeah! I know that one. Awww, Xiao Lang has no one to sing it to? That's why you're making me sing this?" Sakura teased, as she squeezed his cheek. "The little one is becoming more macho to impress girls now?"

"I only need to impress you," he replied as he put his arm round her shoulder, then, "And then they'll throw themselves to me!"

"Like that'll happen, feeler," she retorted as she pushed him away. "You really need to fix that flirting habit of yours."

_But I'm only like this when I'm alone with you, _Syaoran thought as he got his guitar and started strumming. Sakura pouted, and then smiled as she let her head sway to the music.

_Say it's true_

_There's nothing like me and you_

_I'm not alone_

_Tell me you feel it too_

Sakura looked at Syaoran's eyes, and smiled as he motioned her to continue. She blushed as her eyes darted to his long, sexy fingers strumming._Might as well say it to him using this song_, she thought as she looked at his amber eyes.

_And I would runaway_

_I would runaway, yeah_

_I would runaway_

_I would runaway with you_

_Because I am falling in love with you_

_No, never, I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you_

Syaoran stopped strumming. He drowned at the emerald pool that was resting in Sakura's eyes. And slowly, his hands unconsciously cupped her face. Likewise, Sakura's hand rested on his chest. Both felt the other's heartbeat going faster.

"S-Syaoran," Sakura breathed, her lips forming his name. He gulped, his eyes looking at her lips as she said his name.

He lost control. He moved slowly, and kissed her forehead. Sakura closed her eyes as she moved her face close to his, and looked at his eyes once more. He captured her gently, two mouths melting with happiness and bliss as they kissed.

He pulled away, fearing that Sakura would slap him for what he has done; but instead felt her hands cupping his cheeks as she said, "That was what I intended to say to you."

"Good thing I let you sing this song," he replied lovingly. "O-one more... can we?"

"What, the song or the one that happened just now?" she teased.

"I'd prefer the latter one, Ying Fa..." he breathed into her ear as he closed the distance –

"WHAT THE EFFIN' HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER, YOU BRAT?" a thundering Touya yelled, his footsteps shaking the earth. Sakura blushed and sweatdropped at the same time. Syaoran glared, but grinned triumphantly as he answered with pride, "I JUST CONFESSED. DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?"

"YES I DO YOU BLUNDERING IDIOT IF YOU HURT HER I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Touya yelled back, his fury boiling down by the second, but grinned evilly as he turned to her sister. "Brats and monsters really do go together, huh?" he said.

"WHATEVER, Nii-chan!" Sakura replied, standing up. "AND I'm not a monster!"

But she smiled as her eyes met with Syaoran's.

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter? Oh Gods I am so sorry it took this long to release this... See, I'm already in college and it took me... ah... 3 years to adjust. And yeah, I'm constantly attacked by writer's block. I promise that I'll finish this fic before the break's over. XD


	9. A Slight Tug and Touch Can Do Wonders

**Chapter 9. A Slight Tug and Touch Can Do Wonders**

_Song: Moebius_

In the last chapter:

"WHATEVER, Nii-chan!" Sakura replied, standing up. "AND I'm not a monster!"

But she smiled as her eyes met with Syaoran's.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura walked home together after their 'practice'. Then, Syaoran remembered the meeting that was currently taking place at their house.

"Uhm, Sakura... it may be awkward or weird to ask you this, but... have you experienced something weird lately? Like, a disturbance or freak occurrence?"

"Hmm. Nothing of the sort, Syao," Sakura replied, although she did recall the disappearing ink incident earlier in the morning. "I know for a fact that you and I have some magic in us, but... no. Why?"

"Because... just this morning, I saw Yukito-san, your beast of a brother – ahem, Touya-san, and a tall, long black-haired woman in my house. They were talking to my mother in the Room." Syaoran decided not to tell her that her father was there.

"What? Touya told me that he was going with Dad to Nagasaki," she said incredulously. "Ok, now that freaks me out. There was this store that we went to last night, and I think... I saw that woman that you were talking about."

"Really? Did she talk to you or anything?"

"A bit... and then she gave me this book that I fancied. And you won't believe what happened this morning."

"I thought you said you didn't see anything weird."

"I remembered it, okay? Anyway, I wrote something on that book last night... and then..."

"And then... what?" Syaoran asked, eager to find out the rest of the story.

"I had a dream."

Syaoran stared at her in disbelief. "What did you dream about?"

As soon as he said that, something moved. Both looked around for the source of the movement. "What was that?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Anyway, we should go to your house. That should be the safest place for us now. Then we'll continue our talk there."

* * *

The figure disappeared into a hole in space. _Shit! I've been caught!_

_You should have been more careful, Kyle, _a voice reprimanded him inside his head._ Now that they are inside their house, we cannot directly see their actions. _

_I'll do better next time, Master_, replied Kyle.

_Yes you will, or else..._

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, the pair had already reached Sakura's house. Syaoran muttered an incantation for additional protection. "Though, I think, this wouldn't be necessary, but a little more protection won't hurt," he grinned. Sakura proceeded to open the house and cook dinner for the two of them.

As soon as the food was served, Sakura said, "Where were we? Oh yes. About the dream." And with that she munched on her steak and rice. And then she told him all about the things that she saw.

When she finished, Syaoran looked thoughtful. "You know what, I've been dreaming too. The same things that you were dreaming about, except that..."

"Huh? You too? What did you see?"

"Sakura." He sounded doubtful. "Can I see that book that the woman gave to you? I just need to confirm something..."

Sakura quickly showed him the book upstairs. Syaoran looked at it and frowned. "This is the one. I saw it in my dream. There were words written on it..." As he said those words, Sakura's writing reappeared on the pages, which Syaoran and Sakura quickly read. She tried to pry the book from Syaoran's hands, saying, "S-Syaoran! YOU are not supposed to see that!"

He smirked. "Another proof that you reaaaaally really love me, Sakura." He kissed her on the forehead. "Relax, I'm not going to rub that fact to your face, since it clearly shows..."

"Hoeeee?"

"Ahehe. Anyway... what does this book do..." He snatched the book back, tracing Sakura's words on the pages. Sakura copied his motion, and their fingers touched.

The pink book immediately gave off light, enveloping the two. Syaoran pulled Sakura to him, his hand holding hers very tightly. "No matter what happens, don't let go!" He could feel her body relaxing against his, and his eyes closing as sleep drained their energy.

And then they fell asleep inside the bubble, Sakura's room left deserted as they travelled to nowhere.

Sakura was the first to wake up. She found Syaoran lying beside her as she scanned the scenery before them. _The desert... again._

She heard him groan and stir. "Syao. We're here..." Sakura whispered as he opened his eyes. "We're... in my dream."

Syaoran quickly stood up and removed the sand from his clothes. "I somehow... remember this place. Do you reckon...?"

"I dunno. Did you see ruins?"

"Yeah... do you think it's here, somewhere in this place?"

"Yes." She pointed at two pillars, shaped like wings, on the far east side. "Let's see."

The two of them walked to the ruins, their hands still joined. When they got there, Syaoran immediately scanned the walls for some runes, but he found none. Sakura pointed to a hidden entrance below the middle of the pillars. The two descended slowly, into the marble room. As they went further, more and more runes appeared.

"This was it." Syaoran declared. "And if I remember correctly, there must be..." He walked to the center of the room, with Sakura in tow.

"A circle in the middle, with wings engraved on it." Sakura finished for him.

"Right on one," a voice said. Both turned to see a lion in all its glory, along with dark-haired twins wearing black clothes.

* * *

So how was it? Review please. :D

Anyway, I'm going to upload another fanfic... but that will have to wait until this one is done. :D


End file.
